one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrys
Labrys is the main protagonist in the video game, Persona 4: Arena and it's semi-sequel, Persona 4: Arena Ulitmax, both of which are spin-off games of the Persona series. An android created to fight the supernatural 'Shadows' of the Persona universe, Labrys would rebel against her abusive and apathetic creators, and get sealed away many years prior to the events of Persona 4: Arena. Awakened and kidnapped to the TV World, Labrys would be the central focal point of the two games' storylines. Labrys participated in John1Thousand's Master of Puppets and TheOneLegend's Shadows of Summer tournaments. Completed Fights (non-tournament) * Labrys vs Raiden Personality Labrys is first introduced as an enthusiastic and optimistic student who's also the president of the Yasogami High Student Council... or so she thinks. In reality, this is all an illusion that disguises her true nature as an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. She feels insecure about her abilities to keep order within the school, which she revealed verbally and emotionally to Yosuke Hanamura when he and his friends dove into the TV World to investigate the resurgence of the Midnight Channel, a TV channel that only comes at night and foreshadows a person's kidnapping to the TV World itself. Though she had a nervous breakdown when her robotic nature was finally revealed, as well as the emergence of her 'Shadow', she quickly regained confidence, all thanks to Yosuke and her new friends, the Inaba Investigation Team and the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or S.E.E.S for short. At the end of it all, Labrys is very much a good-hearted person with as much human emotion as anyone, with a deep curiosity for the outside world and a positive outlook on life. As Shadow Labrys, she is a merciless harbinger of evil, wanting only to rebel and cause chaos with her various weapons and destructive Persona, Asterius. She's also got quite a mouth, making snide remarks and insults at a moment's notice. In fact, when Sho Minazuki, the person who kidnapped her in the first place, tried to retake control of her, Shadow Labrys emerged and rebelled against her captor with fervour. So, if anything else, Labrys and her inner 'Shadow' are polar opposites when it comes to personality and battle. Abilities and Weapons Chain Knuckles: Her red gauntlets are actually detachable fists that are connected to her body via long and extendable chains located inside her arms. Labrys uses her Chain Knuckles to knock out crowds of rowdy students or to close the distance between her and her opponent, reverse Scorpion-style. Rocket Axe: Her signature and most used weapon, Labrys' Rocket Axe may seem unwieldy, but in truth she's as deadly any of the other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons with it, and quite quick with it too. The rockets aren't for show, allowing Labrys to accelerate the speed of her swings. In addition, with each consecutive strike, the Rocket Axe begins to glow different colours (Blue -> Green -> Yellow -> Red), with each colour after the other making the weapon's attacks more and more lethal. When not in combat, Labrys usually uses her Rocket Axe as a jetpack. Shadow Labrys: Exposure to the TV World has gifted Labrys with a second, more powerful form: Shadow Labrys. Originally just her 'Shadow', the physical manifestation of one's most repressed emotions and secrets, Shadow Labrys would canonically become an alternate form that Labrys will enter when under intense stress and pain, sometimes unintentionally. Her personality changes drastically, becoming more malicious and ill-willed towards others. It also gives her a new Persona: the notorious minotaur of Greek mythology, Asterius. Persona(s): Labrys' standard Persona, Ariadne, was granted to her after she accepted her 'Shadow' with the help of Yosuke Hanamura. Ariadne acts as the exact opposite of her user; while Labrys is all for up close and personal combat, Ariadne provides support from long-range, entrapping enemies in gears, nets and spikes, while also raining down energy arrows and swords on unsuspecting opponents. While in her Shadow Labrys form, her Persona is Asterius. Unlike most Personas who are called out to assist, then vanish, Asterius is always present, and it helps it's user smash enemies to oblivion with it's overwhelming strength and the laser beams it projects from it's intimidating jaws. Both Personas can also help Labrys and her second form perform 1 of 2 Instant Kill moves. * Weaver's Art: Inquisition: Ariadne fires a small beam that traps the unlucky opponent in a pentagon of red energy. Labrys extends her arms with their chains and attacks them with her Rocket Axe, increasing her speed after each swing to the point where they are faster than the eye can track. She ends the finishing move with a guillotine-like strike, most likely cleaving the enemy in two. She also says "Looks like you need punishment!" as she swings down her final axe swing. * Labyrinthos Gate: As Shadow Labrys, she grabs her opponent and forcefully shoves down a dark portal that she has summoned. While taunting them as they fall down an seemingly endless chasm of darkness, Asterius, in it's full and unholy body, climbs up and seizes the descending person, dragging down to the underworld as the gate to the chasm closes shut. Category:Persona characters Category:Robots Category:Has a Dark Counterpart Category:Axe Users Category:Female Category:Fighters residing from the East Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Fighters capable of flight Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Fighters with at least one ally Category:Heroes Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Tournament Combatants Category:Japan Combatants